The Not So Abandoned House in Central City
by PopcornOfDoom
Summary: What's better than having sex with the bastard you thought you were going to kill? PWP, yaoi, etc. Enjoy!


**The Not-So-Abandoned House in Central City**

It was a dark, cool night in Central City. It was well past midnight and thereby naturally the streets were silent, apart from the slight wind forcing some rubbish to accelerate and make discreet scraping noises. The streetlights shone brightly where they stood, sending a comfortable yellowish light throughout the main streets and only peeking a couple of yards into the otherwise pitch-black alleys.

However, the comfortable silence was broken not far from the very center of the city. The sound of feet could be heard, aggressively and quickly dashing across the cobblestone. To be more specific, there were two pairs of feet and they seemed to maintain a fixed distance of about 10 feet away from each other despite the desperate movement from the both of them.

"Lovely weather, eh, midget?" Envy yelled in a brutally failed attempt to convince both himself and his pursuer of the fact that he was not making a huge effort in keeping a safe distance from said midget.

"Shut up you bastard! And stop already so I can kick your ass!" Ed roared behind him, huffing and grunting as he kept running. "Why do you only come out at night anyway?" He added, mostly from pure curiosity.

"Well, you see, I find it so much more fun when its dark out and all disgusting humans out of the way. Don't you agree?" He inquired, a sly grin on his smooth face as he turned to glare at Ed for a second while still running.

"You're gross, you know that?" Ed muttered, a quite disgusted expression twisted his youthful features.

Envy simply laughed, a high-pitched, insane, I'm-evil-and-I'm-going-to-take-over-the-world kind of laugh. Ed noticed that Envy was slowing down a bit, obviously consumed by his own thoughts. He took advantage of the situation and used the very last of his power to accelerate forward and attack the green-haired lunatic.

Envy stopped laughing abruptly as he felt himself being crushed against the cobblestone by the small, automail-equipped young man, the metal hard and cold against his pale skin.

"What the- how'd you-.." Envy grunted, attempting to twist out from underneath Ed.

"You should concentrate more on reality, moronic palmtree!" Ed responded triumphantly.

"Oh I am not confused concerning what is reality and what is not. I know the reality is that you just desperately had to push me to the ground, but I can't really blame you, who could resist?" Envy mused with a wide smirk.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?" Ed snapped as he jumped to a standing position, looking utterly disgusted even though an involuntary blush adorned his face.

"Why deny it? You know as well I that it's the truth and nothing else..." Envy smirked and slowly raised himself from the ground and began to move towards the blond midget.

"N-no! What are you going to do? HELP!" Ed ended the sentence with a high-pitched scream as he started running away from the pervert.

The chase was now reversed, Ed desperately trying to keep away from Envy as they faster than ever (note swooshing noises) flew past the buildings, streetlights and whatnot.

Envy was highly motivated to keep on running, his sudden urges taking over his body completely. Ed was horrified as he felt his legs protesting immensely, on the verge of giving up on him. Ed aimed for a corner ahead and made an abrupt turn into an abandoned house.

He carefully shut the mahogany door behind him and tried to catch his breath while he walked around, looking for some sort of light source, since the only thing that very sparsely lit up the area was the moonlight seeping in through the narrow windows. Ed looked around. It was a mid-sized house with two floors. The walls were a laquered mahogany, just like the door. The carpeting was a deep, earthy brown. This was obviously the main room, hallway and living room in one, with stairs leading to the upper floor and a couple of doors leading to what Ed guessed was the kitchen and a toilet. The place seemed as if it had been only recently abandoned, since it was fairly clean with sparse but still some furniture spread out.

When Ed's eyes had adapted to the darkness, he climbed up the stairs carefully, trying not to trip on his clumsy, platform boots. He then entered the first room to his left. It was a rather small room, enough as a bedroom though. It was equipped with a simple bed, a desk, an empty bookshelf and a wooden, worn-out chair. Ed was delighted to find a kerosene lamp on the desk and lit it up immediately. He had momentarily forgotten the fact that he was being chased, so he calmly sat down on the chair and watched the flame within the lamp, completely dazzled by its glow.

The comfortable silence was suddenly interrupted by the door hinges creaking discreetly, followed by light, calm footsteps. Ed stopped breathing for a moment.

"You're a real sneaky little midget, aren't ya?" Envy said. "However, it was quite useless to try and outsmart me, you know that right?" He added smugly. Ed was frozen in his seat, going from not breathing at all to almost huffing, feeling his heartbeat increasing at an irregular velocity. He couldn't take his eyes off the lamp, but his ears payed close attention to the feet that were approaching him. He felt determined hands grab his arms and a warm breath on back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Envy proceeded to pulling Ed to a standing position by his arms, kicking the chair out of the way and gently turning the smaller man to face himself. Ed was looking away, apparently finding the empty shelf more interesting than the androgynous psycho at the moment.

"What's wrong midget, am I too beautiful to even look at?" Envy suggested, his eyes squinting slightly with confidence and lust.

"Sh-shut up, you bastard! Why are you even doing th-" Ed started, but was interrupted by a cold hand against his mouth. Ed frowned but did not make any further complaints for the time being. Envy grabbed Ed's waist firmly and pushed him into the wall behind. Ed felt slight twinges of pain from the impact, but disregarded these immediately when Envy began to lightly scrape his fingernails against his neck. He then continued down, slowly opening Ed's coat and jacket before removing them.

Ed hissed as his arms were suddenly exposed to the cool, free air. He let his eyelids drop as Envy caressed his bare arms gently and seductively, nails and fingertips moving in a harmonious motion over the smooth skin.

"Mmnh.." The moan escaped Ed's mouth as he bit his lower lip. Envy smirked and slipped one of his hands underneath Ed's tank top, pulling it off of him with one swift movement. He used one of his hands to caress the planes of Ed's chest and abdomen while undoing his pants and letting them fall with a quiet thump to the floor.

Envy now had full access to every part of Ed's body (except for what was covered by his underwear), and continued to caress him, moving from his arms, to his back and to his chest. Ed's hands were pulling at Envy's clothing in a very weak attempt to get rid of them.

The green-haired maniac/pervert/weirdo intensely enjoyed the pleasure he was giving the midget. Ed's moans were pure music to his ears, making him want him more and more, and constantly pushing him to the verge of losing control.

Envy wanted to tease him further, so he lowered his head and placed his mouth on the nape of Ed's neck, kissing the warm skin lightly, all the way up to the back of his ear down to his collarbone. He noted that a certain spot recieved a louder moan than the previous and he proceeded to licking and nibbling softly on that very spot.

"Mmh!" Ed moaned, louder than before, frowning and unintentionally arching his neck to allow Envy better access. He gasped as he was suddenly pushed harder against the wall, blushing and huffing from excitement as he felt Envy's groin rubbing against his own.

Ed hardly even noticed himself being lifted until his buttocks landed on hard, flat wood. The desk. Envy was standing in front of him, with Ed's legs around him, giving Ed a wide sleasy smirk before he kissed him, both of them wrapping their arms around each other. Ed felt as though his brains were going to explode and his veins were going to burst from the intense blood flow. He was dizzy in the most wonderful way possible. But soon the throbbing feeling in his crotch was too much to bare. Envy was way ahead of him.

"C-can't take it a-anymore.." Ed stuttered, this time, although shakily, managed to aid Envy in removing his clothing. When they were both finally fully nude Envy grabbed Ed by his hips and turned him over, making him lie on his stomach on the table with his feet placed on the floor.

"You ready for it, midget?" Envy smirked and gestured for Ed to open his mouth to lubricate his fingers before he pulled them out and placed them at Ed's entrance, teasing yet again.

"J-just do it already, moron!"

"Fine then." Envy pushed in his index finger and moved around in a circular motion, earning cries of both pain and pleasure from his uke. He slid two fingers in and waited for the pain to pass. He then placed his own member at the boy's entrance, and slowly worked his way in.

"Aaaah!" Ed shouted, being in the difficult position of deciding whether it was more pain than pleasure or the other way around. Envy stopped momentarily, giving Ed a brief moment to recover. He pulled out, and thrusted in again. Ed took back what he thought earlier, there was no question of the pleasure drowning the pain. Envy moved faster and faster.

"Aah.. Mmm...Mm-AAH!" Ed screamed louder than ever, Envy smirked and aimed. He hit Ed's prostate again and again, bringing him to full ecstasy while losing control himself.

"Ah.. AH.. AAAH!" Ed shrieked at the top of his lungs as he came. Envy felt the walls of Ed's rectum closing around his shaft, which forced him to his own climax.

They were doing their best to catch their breaths, but were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. The main door of the house. There were voices, more than one.

"Who the hell's been in here?" Roy mustang yelled from the livin room.

"Whoops." Envy whispered, a very much _not_ regretful expression on his face.


End file.
